Notes with the Cullens
by PeddieLover2012
Summary: Join 4 of the Cullens as they write notes in Maths and French class because what else is there to do? Nothing. Canon couples. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**1:- French**

**AN: me and my friend Nicole wrote (crazybone2912) this during French whilst the boy sitting next to us was setting deodorant in fire and the teacher had no idea. Our French lessons are the best. Nicole is role playing Emmett and Rosalie, whilst I'm role playing Alice and jasper. Please review and tell us if you want us to add anymore characters.**

(Alice _Rosalie_ **Emmett** Jasper )

**Chapter 1**

-all sitting in French lesson-

**Hey did you see Rosalie. SMOKING!**

_I'm right here Emmett_

**Oh hey Rosie**

Hi

**Hellllooooo**

Why are we passing notes?

**Because we are cool like that**

Yep

Jelly beans are amazing!

**They taste of candy floss**

Actually they taste of popcorn

_No they taste of cherries_

Your all wrong, they taste of marshmallows.

**I wish they did grizzly bear flavoured that would be the best thing ever! -really excited- I'm going to look on the Internet now**

_How exactly are you going to find them? -intrigued-_

**Google it! -rolls his eyes-**

_Of course you are_

Rosalie what are you thinking, your emotions are all over the place?

_I'm a little tea pot!_

...

_I want to take Emmett on the heads desk -grins-_

...

**I want to kiss a pig, I wonder if Aro's available**

LOL! Or maybe Caius

**Maybe Jane. I bet you'd like that wouldn't you Jazz**

-evil glare-

_Your going to get killed mwhahahaha_

I'm back from the toilet!

You didn't go anywhere

I did in my mind -pouts-

**Don't cry sweetie please -smiles at Alice and gives her a hug-**

WTF get your hands off my wife

_Why do you care, you never care about me_

I'm not getting involved -slowly backs away-

**Alice I love you -blows her a kiss-**

...

...

_Emmett you can sleep on the couch tonight_

Watermelon

Alice I hate you. I love Rosalie now hehe

-dry sobbing-

_What the fuck is wrong with you two?_

Nooothing... -looks away-

_Emmett -glares-_

Emmett don't you dare tell her

-watching intently-

** some of Carlisle's happy pills. They taste so nice.**

-still watching-

**They taste of penguins hehe**

_Okay this is what you will do. Jasper go over there and make your wife feel better or at least talk again, it's oddly quiet without her talking. Emmett come with me. -has a mysterious glint in her eye-_

Ali I'm sorry

-slaps him across the face-

OW!

I feel much better now

_Okay Emmett drop the pants and squat_

TMI! TMI! -covers eyes-

You do realise we're in class

_And you do realise that we're right at the back so no one will be able to see us_

**Okay sexy girl -does as he is told-**

I love messing with their emotions it's just so fun

What do you mean?

_Well I want to do something that I've never done before.._

I've made Emmett feel lust and Rosalie feel anger haha

**Okay lay it on me**

Hahahahaha this is going to be fun to watch

_Hay yah! -karate chop noise-_

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2:- maths **

**AN: me and my friend Nicole (crazybone2912) wrote this during Maths.**

(Alice _Rosalie_ **Emmett** Jasper )

**Chapter 1**

_I'm so sorry Emmett_

I'm bored

I'm hungry

**I think we should put chemicals together and see if we can blow up the school**

Emmett you do realise this is maths not science

...

_Have you been eating anything you shouldn't have?_

Jeremy smells so good -licks lips-

**I think Edward is still a virgin. Nessie is too good looking to be Edwards**

Leave Eddie out of this

Eddie?!

**I think Eddie is crazy, I mean he hears voices**

_Nah, he's just mentally challenged_

Me too -grins like an idiot-

I'm not saying anything -looks away-

-pouts-

**Alice you and Eddie should be sent to an asylum**

-starts to dry sob-

Emmett you retard!

_Alice I'll kill him by depriving him of sex_

-stops sobbing and starts to giggle-

**Baby why -crying and runs out of the room-**

-follows him-

My fave lesson by far. I love you Rose :)

_Love you too_

-moves forward towards Rose-

_"Yes finally Alice is gonna kiss me"_

"I'm going to give my sister a kiss on the cheek"

_-grabs Alice and throws her on the desk-_

-tries to get free but ends up punching the desk-

**What the fuck Rose, why?! -once again crying and running out of the room-**

-helps Alice-

WTF Rose

_I had happy pills :D_

**Fuck**

When did you get back?

**I came through the door?**

I didn't see you

**AM I INVISIBLE NOW THEN?! -starts to panic-**

Emmett calm down

_..._

Coconuts -loopy-

_Badger_

**-panicking-**

...

Hippo ;)

_Emmett calm down -punches him in the face-_

**-stops panicking- come on Rosie snap out of it if you don't, no sex**

Haha

Pineapple -still loopy-

_Cheesecake_

Spongebob Squarepants

_Emmett I love you will you marry me?_

-smacks head on the desk-

Doughnuts!

_My life sucks dick_

I'm gonna call Carlisle now -gets phone out-

_No don't tell daddy -crying-_

-rings Carlisle-

Zebra

_NNNOOOO!_

-sings- you get the best of both worlds!

_WTF Alice please stop!_

Hannah Montana is awesome

Alice you promised me that you wouldn't watch that anymore after the err...wig incident

**Yep Alice is right**

Giraffe

Alice have you had happy pills aswell?

No of course not -shifts uncomfortably-

**please review! ;)**


End file.
